Marco Decius Solonio
Marco Decius Solonio è un lanista di Capua, amico e successivamente il principale rivale di Batiato che eredita l'intero parco gladiatori di Vezio per ottenere finalmente la supremazia durante i Giochi contro il suo acerrimo nemico. Abitualmente durante la serie sia da Batiato che da altri personaggi viene chiamato con l'epiteto di "buon Solonio". Apparenza Fisica Solonio appare come un uomo di mezza età, forse più vecchio di Batiato, ha una corporatura magra ma nonostante questo è sorprendentemente delineato nel fisico e dimostra di essere molto tonico e muscoloso, possiede un viso ovale e dei capelli biondi, che in Spartacus: Gli Dei dell'Arena sono ornati di boccoli che raggiungono una lunghezza abbastanza superiore a dei normali capelli corti invece in Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia il colore tende di più al bianco e la loro forma è liscia rispetto alla precedente. Nel momento della sua esecuzione, Solonio affronta Spartacus a torso nudo e si può notare perfettamente la sua carnagione molto chiara, il petto che mostra la sua fisionomia scheletrica ma le sue braccia, le gambe ed i suoi addominali sono dotati di muscoli ben definiti, per finire la lunghezza dei suoi capelli completamente lisci raggiunge sorprendentemente le sue spalle. Per quanto riguarda l'abbigliamento, tende sempre a vestire alla moda come una persona di un elevato stato sociale, ha due grossi bracciali che circondano i suoi polsi, degli anelli costosi tra le sue mani, una piccola collana ed un grosso orecchino sul lobo dell'orecchio destro. In Shadows of the Jackal i capelli di Solonio sono completamente rasati ed assomigliano molto all'aspetto originale del suo interprete Craig Walsh Wrightson. Personalità Inizialmente Solonio in Spartacus: Gli Dei dell'Arena è molto amico di Batiato ed i due collaborano insieme per contrastare l'influenza di Vezio e Tullio per innalzare le loro scuole di gladiatori. E' una persona molto scaltra ma non al pari di Batiato, comunque sia anche lui non ha paura di usare qualsiasi mezzo per ottenere ciò che vuole, il suo rapporto con Quinto deteriora quando quest'ultimo per raggiungere il suo interesse personale si approccia verso il suo compagno con aggressività, quando poi si accorge che Batiato vuole usarlo per i suoi scopi comincia a tramare alle sue spalle avvisando Tito dei comportamenti del figlio invitandolo a tornare e confabulando con Tullio avvertendolo della festa che Lucrezia e suo marito hanno organizzato per ottenere il favore di Petronio, alla fine però farà anche con lui il doppiogioco per poter costringere Vezio a donargli interamente tutti i suoi gladiatori per competere finalmente contro il suo vecchio amico che ormai è diventato il suo più acerrimo avversario. Al termine dei Giochi della Nuova Arena sarà lui per senso di vendetta a consigliare al Magistrato Sesto la concessione della libertà a Gannicus costringendo Batiato a fare a meno in futuro del suo più grande gladiatore. In Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia la sua rivalità con Batiato è aperta e questa volta trova l'apparente aiuto di Ashur per complottare contro il suo nemico, la fiducia verso il siriano si rivelerà fatale e lo condurrà ad una ignobile morte nell'arena. Solonio non è mai accompagnato da nessuna figura femminile ma spesso frequenta un bordello dove intrattiene rapporti sessuali con una prostituta di nome Despoina, invece nella sua sfera personale dimostra di aver sempre avuto un debole per Lucrezia non venendo però mai ricambiato dall'amore che la donna ha sempre avuto verso suo marito Quinto. Abilità nel Combattimento Pur non essendo un gladiatore, Solonio durante il suo unico combattimento dimostra di possedere una certa abilità con la spada, superiore ad una persona comune, questa condizione viene notata anche da Spartacus stesso durante la contesa, tuttavia Solonio non può essere di alcuna minaccia per dei gladiatori addestrati. Gli Dei dell'Arena Solonio è un lanista e cerca insieme al suo amico Batiato di contrastare il loro principale rivale Vezio e guadagnarsi finalmente un posto di rilievo nei giochi gladiatorii. Compare per la prima volta insieme a Batiato e sua moglie Lucrezia mentre assistono a dei combattimenti nella piccola arena dove Batiato ha piazzato nel primus il suo miglior gladiatore Gannicus a differenza di Solonio che non ha avuto questa possibilità. Successivamente Solonio si trova a camminare sempre insieme a Batiato quando incontrano Tullio e Vezio per i vicoli di Capua dove viene programmata una sfida tra i due migliori gladiatori degli altri due lanisti, il giorno seguente accompagna ancora una volta Quinto alla sfida nella piazza del mercato tra Gannicus ed Otho a sostegno del suo vecchio amico. Dopo l'aggressione da parte di Tullio e Vezio verso Batiato e le loro continue provocazioni per l'acquisto di Gannicus, i comportamenti del suo amico diventano più subdoli e aggressivi che lo portano a trattare male più volte Solonio che si convince a mandare un messaggio a Tito, forzandolo al ritorno così da poter disturbare le mire ambiziose di Quinto. Nei giorni seguenti mentre Solonio si trova ad acquistare del vino presso l'oste di nome Rufus viene avvicinato da Tullio che fa leva sul trattamento di Batiato nei suoi confronti per instaurare una certa collaborazione ed acquisire informazioni interessanti sulle prossime mosse dell'amico, questo avvicinamento si sviluppa quando Solonio viene invitato da Batiato per assistere come padrone di casa la moglie Lucrezia durante la festa organizzata in favore di Petronio con lo scopo di accattivarsi il suo favore, Solonio avverte in segreto Tullio che si presenta senza invito alla festa e concludere la serata in maniera funesta quando uccide brutalmente Gaia come messaggio verso Batiato. Solonio presenzia più tardi ai funerali di Tito ma il rapporto tra lui e Batiato si deteriora ancora quando quest'ultimo tende ad usare Solonio per far cadere Tullio e Vezio in trappola, Solonio manterrà la lealtà verso il suo amico fino a quando cattura Vezio e lo costringe a donargli la sua intera scuola di gladiatori per poi sparire e non farsi più vedere a costo della vita. Prima delle esecuzioni dei prigionieri durante i Giochi della Nuova Arena, Solonio si presenta insieme a Vezio annunciando la dipartita di Tullio ma soprattutto l'acquisizione di tutti i gladiatori del giovane lanista, questo fatto sancisce il definitivo allontanamento dei due amici e Batiato lo accusa di averlo tradito per non avergli lasciato l'altra metà pattuita in precedenza, Solonio risponde che lo ha fatto quando ha capito veramente con chi aveva a che fare e adesso vuole costruirsi la sua gloria da solo, al momento del primus i gladiatori di Solonio sono quasi il doppio di quelli di Batiato e quando i gladiatori di Quinto si affrontano tra loro per appianare le divergenze personali non si esime a prenderlo in giro insieme a Varo, alla fine però sarà Gannicus a prevalere con grande fastidio e per rivalersi della sconfitta suggerisce al Magistrato Sesto di concedere la libertà al vincitore privando così definitivamente Batiato del suo miglior gladiatore. Sangue e Sabbia La prima apparizione cronologica di Solonio è durante la presentazione dei gladiatori prima dei Giochi in onore del Senatore Albinio dove Spartacus si trova insieme ai suoi compagni disertori come condannato a morte nell'arena, come successo nel finale precedente Solonio ha il maggior numero di gladiatori a disposizione al confronto di Batiato che si lamenta con la moglie, al momento dei Giochi gli uomini di Solonio vengono designati per eseguire la condanna a morte contro i prigionieri traci ed addirittura in 5 contro 1 per affrontare Spartacus, sorprendentemente e con grande delusione per il Legato Glabro, il Trace li ucciderà tutti compreso il Campione Arcadio. Nei giorni seguenti a causa delle ristrettezze economiche, Lucrezia decide di riconsegnare la collana che aveva comprato in precedenza per fare una bella figura su Ilizia, quando il commerciante Ramel dichiara di ricomprarla soltanto alla metà del prezzo di acquisto, Solonio per la sua vecchia simpatia verso Lucrezia si offre di comprargliela per intero ma la moglie di Batiato si rifiuta accettando la prima proposta svantaggiosa. Per l'avvicinarsi dei Vulcanalia, il Magistrato Calavio fa visita alla villa di Batiato ma sorprendentemente Solonio è insieme a lui ed i due annunciano la presenza ai Giochi del famigerato Teocoles ingaggiato proprio da Solonio, dopodiché tutti insieme cominciano a cercare gli sfidanti per tale glorioso combattimento e la scelta suggerita sempre malignamente da quest'ultimo cade sul Campione Crisso ed il nuovo gladiatore Spartacus, l'incontro finale dei Vulcanalia ha presto inizio e miracolosamente Spartacus e Crisso anche se mortalmente ferito riescono a sconfiggere per la prima volta nell'arena ed uccidere Teocoles decretando per Solonio ancora un'altra cocente sconfitta nei confronti di Batiato. Passano i giorni e Solonio assiste sugli spalti alle vittorie continue di Spartacus contro i suoi uomini, intanto al termine di uno di questi i due lanisti di Capua si trovano a condurre un'asta con il commerciante di schiavi Trebius e Batiato per puro sgarbo verso di lui compra tutti gli schiavi ad un prezzo spropositato lasciando Solonio a mani vuote per poi prenderlo ulteriormente in giro. Il giorno seguente Solonio per le vie di Capua intravede Ashur che sta parlando con l'altro lanista Vibio per la cessione di Crisso e si avvicina a lui offrendogli delle monete per avere delle informazioni sulle prossime mosse di Batiato, Ashur però rimane fedele al suo padrone e rifiuta il denaro ma Solonio prima di andare afferma che se dovesse cambiare idee troverà sempre le sue spalle come sostegno. Ritornato al ludus Ashur racconto a Batiato l'accaduto ed il padrone risponde di accettare la sua proposta e reggere il gioco, detto questo Ashur su ordine stesso di Batiato si reca a Capua e raggiunge Solonio per accettare la sua collaborazione, Ashur gli confessa il pericolo che incombe sulla sua vita e gli suggerisce di mandare qualcun altro al prossimo appuntamento settimana con la prostituta Despoina se non vuole rimetterci la testa. Dopo il rapimento di Calavio, Ashur si incontra di notte con Solonio assicurandolo per la sua vita che adesso è salva perché Batiato ha altri problemi più importanti da risolvere senza però riferirgli le sorti del Magistrato. I due si incontrano di nuovo al termine dei Giochi contro Pompei ed Ashur confessa a Solonio i piani di Batiato riservati a Calavio e lo accompagna da lui chiedendogli se fosse armato così da poterlo liberare, giunti sul posto Solonio estrae la sua daga per tagliare la corda che lega Calavio quando Ashur come prestabilito finge di avere paura e scappa mentre Batiato accompagnato da Numerius e le guardie trovano Solonio sopra il corpo senza vita del Magistrato con il suo pugnale in mano, in quello stesso istante Ashur compare ancora accanto al suo padrone e Solonio capisce di essere stato ingannato e viene catturato da i soldati romani. A causa dell'accaduto Solonio viene condannato a morte nell'arena e Batiato va a trovarlo prima della sua esecuzione trovandolo seduto sotto gli spalti e incatenato al muro completamente dimesso al suo destino, a questo punto Solonio si complimenta con lui per la parte molto convincente avuta da Ashur e che prima o poi tutta Capua scoprirà chi sia veramente, Batiato allora si prende gioco di lui accusandolo di essere sempre stato invidioso e di aver cercato di rubargli tutto quello che aveva persino sua moglie quindi lo lascia per raggiungere il posto d'onore per la sua esecuzione. Concluso l'incontro di Crisso, Batiato presenta il combattimento tra l'uccisore del Magistrato Calavio contro Spartacus, poco dopo i due si trovano di fronte e Solonio ricorda il momento in cui era presente quando era sopravvissuto alla sua stessa sorte quindi potrebbe succedere anche a lui, Spartacus lo scoraggia subito ed iniziano a combattere, scambiati alcuni colpi il trace riferisce di notare in lui una certa abilità con la spada ma poi lo ferisce più volte ad una guancia, a una gamba ed infine infligge due tagli netti sul petto e all'addome quasi da far fuoriuscire l'intero intestino che viene trattenuto da Solonio con una mano costrinngedolo a cadere in ginocchio, al momento del colpo finale Spartacus gli preannuncia la fine prossima di Batiato e Solonio accetta la morte con una grande risata per poi venire decapitato con un singolo taglio da Spartacus e la sua testa viene infilzata con la punta della spada e rivolta verso il pubblico festante e lo sguardo soddisfatto di Batiato. Note *Secondo il commento dell'episodio "Rivelazioni" di Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia contenuto nei DVD in Blu-ray la scena della morte di Solonio era stata scritta diversamente al principio, questa prevedeva il tentativo di fuga dall'arena in modo codardo, questa scelta è stata modificata sia per l'interpretazione data a Solonio da Craig Walsh Wrightson ma soprattutto quando gli autori hanno visto per la prima volta l'attore a torso nudo notando in un lui un sorprendente fisico asciutto e muscoloso rispetto a come si poteva notare superficialmente. *Craig Walsh Wrightson è spesso accreditato come "Craig Walsh-Wrightson". *Al momento della cattura di Vezio nell'episodio "Libertà Amara" di Spartacus: Gli Dei dell'Arena dove il giovane lanista dichiara di voler denunciare sia lui che Batiato per i crimini commessi, Solonio risponde "e quali prove presenterai? Nessuno ci ha visti armati o avvicinarci al corpo, quel corpo che Batiato provvederà quanto prima a nascondere da occhi indiscreti", riferendosi alla stessa futura morte di Solonio, nella versione originale le sue parole sono ancora più vicine a questa predizione dicendo "based upon what evidence? We were not found knife in hand, kneeling beside body". *Il personaggio di Solonio prende parte al romanzo Spartacus: Morituri dove si unisce di nuovo con Batiato per contrastare l'ascesa del lanista Hieronymus. Apparizioni *Upon the Sands of Vengeance. *Shadows of the Jackal. *Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia: Il Serpente Rosso, Le Fosse dell'Ade, Scontro all'Ultimo Sangue, Il Marchio della Confraternita, La Maschera di Diana, Scambio di Favori, La Ferita, Rivelazioni. *Spartacus: Gli Dei dell'Arena: Peccati del Passato, Graditi Ospiti, Paterfamilias, Sotto la Maschera, La Resa dei Conti, Libertà Amara. Immagini Promozionali Marcus_Decius_Solonius.jpg spartacus_gods_of_the_arena_gallery_2011_26_1.jpg Marcus-Decius-Solonius-spartacus-blood-and-sand-16935344-1400-2044.jpg Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Motion Comic